pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pádraig J. Daly
Pádraig J. Daly, also known as Patrick J. Daly (born 1943), is an Irish poet and Catholic priest.Pádraig J. Daly, Ricorso. Web, Jan. 18, 2017. Life Daly was born near Dungarvan, co. Waterford.Pádraig J. Daly, Dedalus Press. Web, Jan. 18, 2017. He studied at University College Dublin and Gregorian University, Rome. He works as an Augustinian priest in Dublin, serving as Parish Priest in Ballyboden. He has published several collections of poetry, among them The Last Dreamers: New & Selected Poems (1999) and The Other Sea (2003). He has also translated from Italian, including Edoardo Sanguineti's Librett''o (1999) and Paolo Ruffilli's ''Joy and Mourning (reissued 2007). Daly's translation was the first Sanguineti book to be rendered into English. According to the publishers, Dedalus Press/Dufour Editions, Daly accepted the difficult task of translating Libretto "because he finds Sanguineti's poetry so lifeaffirming, and because he believes that even the poorest translation may lead people to read more of him."http://www.utdallas.edu/alta/publications/ABR/ABR5.2.pdf Some of Daly’s works have been broadcast on RTÉ radio, and some have been translated into Italian for broadcast on Italian radio.Home Page Writing In Clinging to the Myth (2007), he reflects on grief and personal bereavement and uses the voices of 18th century Gaelic poetry to respond to the challenges of a post-Christian Ireland. Daly says, "I write poetry as a way of understanding, questioning and celebrating God and the world." John F. Deane says that “Daly offers the most sustained attempt at serious religious poetry in Ireland and the distinct pleasure of the exquisite use of language.” His work has been described by poet Michael O'Dea as reminiscent of the poems of another clergyman, R.S. Thomas.Poetry and Miscellaneous Yap: Pádraig J Daly and RS Thomas Publications Poetry *''Out by the Side of Things''. Dublin: J.F. Deane / C. O'Connor, 1975. *''Augustine: A letter to God: A poem''. Dublin: J.F. Deane, 1978. *''Nowhere but in Praise''. Clondalkin, Co. Dublin: Profile Press, 1978. *''Praeneste''. Portmarnock, Ireland: Poetry Ireland, 1979. *''The Day's Importance''. Dublin: Raven Arts, 1981. *''A Celibate Affair''. Drogheda, Co Louth, Ireland: Aquila, 1984. *''Poems: Selected and new''Dublin, Ireland : Dedalus, 1988. *''Five Irish Poets'' (by Pádraig J. Daly, Thomas Kinsella, John F Deane, Richard Kell, & Dennis O'Driscoll). Fredonia, NY: White Pine Press / Dublin: Dedalus, 1990. *''Out of Silence''. Dublin: Dedalus, 1993. *''Prayer''. Dublin: Cathcards, 1994. *''The Voice of the Hare''. Dublin: Dedalus, 1997. *''The Last Dreamers: New & selected poems''. Dublin: Dedalus, 1999. *''The Other Sea''. Dublin : Dedalus, 2003. *''Clinging to the Myth''. Dublin: Dedalus, 2007. *''Afterlife''. Dublin, Ireland : Dedalus, 2010. *''God in Winter''. Dublin, Ireland : Dedalus, 2015. Translated *Edoardo Sanguineti, Libretto. Dublin: Dedalus, 1998. *Tadhg Gaelach Ó Súilleabháin, Furnace of Love: A selection from the religious poetry. Dublin: Dedalus, 2002. * Paolo Ruffili, La Gioia e il Lutto: Passione e morte per AIDS = Joy and Mourning. Dublin: Dedalus, 2004, 2007. *Jacopone da Todi, The God-madness : a selection from the Lauds. Dublin: Dedalus, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Padraig J Daly, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 18, 2017. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *Daly's translation of one of Sanguineti's poems ;Audio / video *Pádraig J. Daly at Podcasts.ie (hear an exclusive interview with Pádraig recorded in March 2010 and listen to him reading from his works including "Time of Peace" from "Afterlfe") ;About *Daly, Pádraig J. at Irish Writers Online * Pádraig J. Daly at Dedalus Press *Pádraig J. Daly at Ricorso Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Irish poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Dungarvan